A Family
by Rusty14
Summary: Lately the clan's been noticing the distance of their vanguard while he is always on a job or leaving suddenly. What happens when they finally learn the truth behind everything, but most important why hasn't Yata ever asked for help? Sorry if the characters are OOC.


**_DISCLAIMER_** **: I don't own K it's too awesome! I got bored and thought this was a good idea, they're not mentioned so I thought it'd be an interesting one-shot**

 **Name: A Family**

 **Anime: K**

 **Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

 **Chapter rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Family**

 **Pairing(s);**

 **Yata/HOMRA (family)**

 ** _Summary_** **:** Lately the clan's been noticing the distance of their vanguard while he is always on a job or leaving suddenly. What happens when they finally learn the truth behind everything, but most important why hasn't Yata ever asked for help?

* * *

Yata laughed with Rikio and Chitose about something that had happened on a patrol this afternoon before his phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?" He asked with a smirk before pausing. "Oh right thanks for telling me. Yeah I'm on my way" he said as he got up grabbing his board. His friends getting up to follow.

"Something up Yata?" Rikio asked as his friend smiled and shook his head.

"Nah I just forgot I had to do something today, see you guys later" he said waving bye to his clan who said bye.

"Something's going on" Izumo said as Mikoto sat with Anna at the stools.

"What makes you say that?" Mikoto asked his best friend who looked to him.

"I've seen how tired he is Mikoto. He doesn't stay at the bar anymore like everyone usually does" Izumo said as Mikoto frowned.

"Maybe he just stays with his family" he suggested as Anna looked confused to him as he smiled, patting her head to comfort her.

"Something happened" she said as they looked to her with alarmed looks before looking to each other.

* * *

Yata rolled to a large building with a bunch of small children as adults picked them up. Many of the families recognized the HOMRA boy quickly and greeted him warmly as the boy waved to them.

"Misaki!" Two voice cried in unison before he was knocked to the ground while a security guard and teacher laughed. The children sitting on his stomach were almost identical to him only smaller and one more girly.

"Minoru, Megumi" Yata said as he sat up while the two rubbed their noses to his in greeting. No one knew how that show of affection started between the siblings but it wasn't uncommon to see the twins to greet him like that.

"Hello Misaki" an old voice said as Misaki looked up to see his old childhood teacher.

"Hey ma'am" he said as the twins shot off him and grabbed his skateboard to try and practice with the guard not far from them watching them. "I'm sorry for not giving warning that I was picking them up instead of Yuki today. Her daughter got sick" he said as she smiled.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you were able to come" she said as he smiled before going back into neutral. "How are you holding up?" She asked as Yata shrugged.

"I'm doing okay. The twins are as well" he said as he looked to his brother trying to stay steady on the board while the guard helped making sure he wouldn't fall.

"They act like everything is normal. Nothing out of the ordinary" she said as he smirked.

"They've always been happy kids. Well I have to go, nice seeing you again Mrs. Souen" Yata said as he walked to his siblings and told them they were heading home, saying bye to the school officials they walked off Yata strapping the board to his back and holding his siblings hands while they crossed the street.

Souen watched with a small frown, "those poor kids. He became a parent too early" she said as they went back into the building.

* * *

"Yata can we play a game?" Megumi asked as Yata was seen cutting up some carrots and broccoli.

"Did you finish your homework?" He asked as the girl frowned.

"No" she said as he smirked.

"Do you need help?" He asked as she nodded before going to retrieve her work. She brought it back in while reading the math question to him.

Over a few months ago Yata's mom and stepfather had died from a car wreck. Leaving Yata the soul caretaker of his siblings as they didn't want the kids to be separated. Yata wasn't as worried about money problems as his mother had created an account in case something happened, they both had put money into the account when they were paid for their jobs.

* * *

Next morning was hell for Yata, he had to get the twins up and ready to spend the morning with their babysitter who was Yata's old teenage caretaker. Yuki was the only female other than his mother and sister he could be around that wasn't Anna. She had, had a daughter seven years ago but still babysat his siblings only for a few bucks as they were a close family to her.

"Hey morning Yuki" he said as the twins yawned before passing out on her couch. "Heh" he smiled as she yawned herself in tank top and some pajama pants.

"Would you like some coffee before you leave?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Nah I'm good, thanks. I have to go, be good guys" he called as they waved and fell back asleep.

He boarded to the bar and was spotted by Rikio who sighed. "You're late-"

"Shut it man I'm here aren't I?" He asked as Rikio sighed.

"Yeah I guess. Boss and Mr. Kusanagi want to talk to you" he said as Yata sighed.

"Okay" he said walking into the bar to see the two with Anna who ran to him to look at him with a marble making him tense. "Is there something wrong?" He asked moving a little past a stunned Anna who was confused at his avoidance.

"Are you doing alright Yata?" Mikoto asked as he nodded. "Nothing happened that we should know about?" He asked once more gaining a shake of the head.

"No sir. Why did I do something wrong?" Yata asked as his king watched him with narrowed eyes.

"No, we've noticed that you don't sleep at the bar anymore" Izumo said as Yata cursed inwardly.

"Yeah sorry I just wanted to spend time with my… family" he said hesitant to say anything about his situation at home.

"Are you sure everything's alright Yata?" Izumo asked worried at the look in their vanguard's eyes.

"Yeah don't worry. I'm going on patrol now" he said quickly bolting as Anna tried to look at him again.

"He was avoiding Anna" Izumo said as Mikoto watched his clansman bolt out the door without his partner. "Something happened Mikoto. And we don't know why" Izumo said frowning

"Time to call in a friend" Mikoto said as he stood up and dialed a number of the person he disliked.

"You don't mean" Izumo started as Mikoto nodded.

"Munakata. Is Fushimi available?" Mikoto asked as someone talked on the other end. "I need some information on a clansman of mine" he said as the person agreed.

* * *

Yata sighed as his phone vibrated again, he had gotten an actual phone just for his siblings so no one would hear the conversations between them.

"Yeah?" He asked as the voice of Yuki reached through.

"Minoru got sick, asked if he could go home. I think Saya got him sick from playing the other day" Yuki said as coughing could be heard.

Yata sighed looking to his group who were eating their food, "okay I'll come pick them up, thanks for telling me" Yata said as he hung up. "Hey guys, I have to go" Yata said grabbing his board and took off before allowing anyone to say anything.

His raced to his siblings so he could keep an eye on them, Minoru was asleep in her arms when he opened the door as Megumi was drinking some water, "hey Misaki" she said transferring the boy to his brother who took him, "hope he feels better" she said as he nodded while Megumi grabbed his skateboard and followed as they exited the house.

He grabbed his key and opened the door while Megumi placed the skateboard up and followed her brother as he placed the boy into his bed. "Go get a wet washcloth, I'll start some ramen. It's an easy thing for him to eat" Yata said as he took his sweatshirt off and beanie, Megumi nodded and ran off to go retrieve the wet rag that they used for fevered foreheads.

Yata started some water and started cutting up some vegetables for the broth as he removed his watch unaware of it ringing as he continued to cook his mother's specialty.

* * *

"No answer" Izumo said as he looked to Mikoto who sighed. Fushimi had stopped by to see what the deal was and was confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Yata" Izumo said as Fushimi looked curious.

"Not answering? Him?" He asked Mikoto who nodded. "Huh. I guess you don't know than" he said frowning.

"What?" Rikio asked as Anna came up to Fushimi with worry written in her eyes.

"Misaki's parents passed away little over two months ago" Fushimi said as the red clan looked surprised. Mikoto didn't show emotion and Anna just looked to him.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Chitose asked confused.

"Maybe he just didn't want to" Bando said as everyone looked to one another. Mikoto standing up suddenly and heading for the door with Anna following close behind.

"Mikoto?" Izumo asked as the man turned.

"Waiting for an invitation?" He asked as the bartender smiled.

"Don't screw anything up" he ordered walking after his king and princess. "You want to join us Fushimi?" Izumo asked as the man nodded and followed the three.

* * *

Yata smiled as he gave his brother the bowl and felt his forehead, "not as bad but you're still staying home tomorrow" he said as the boy groaned. "And just to be sure you are too Megumi" he said looking to the girl who frowned.

"Why?" She asked as he gave her a look.

"Because there is a chance you could catch it and I'd rather you not accidentally get someone else sick" he explained feeling her forehead before frowning. "You're forehead's getting hotter, get changed into some pajamas" he ordered as she nodded and went into the conjoining bathroom where their pajamas were kept.

He got up and walked out the bedroom and turned on the news as he started making a larger batch of ramen for everyone. With his luck he might get sick as well, _'great as if they're not suspicious of me enough'_ he thought as he pulled two more bowls out.

A knocking caught his attention, he looked confused and down the hall to his siblings' room. He walked and was alarmed to see his clan members and Fushimi standing there, before glaring at the monkey who gave a soft wave.

"Hey Misaki" he said as the boy let everyone into his home before Anna suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I'll give everyone a fair warning" he said gently prying Anna from him, "Megumi and Minoru are sick and with my luck I might get sick. I really hope you guys got shots for it" he said as Izumo looked to him.

"Are they sick?" He asked as Yata nodded.

"Yeah. Anna-" the little girl walked into the kitchen as she spotted the ramen, "you hungry?" He asked as she nodded. He retrieved a few more bowls and filled them before taking two to his siblings as he checked on them before closing the door. "Hope its good" he said as everyone retrieved a bowl, even Fushimi who smiled.

"I remember this stuff" he said as he took a bite, "good as ever" he said Yata nodded, getting a bowl himself.

"So this is Yata's home" Izumo said as they sat in the living room eating.

"You've never been here?" Fushimi asked frowning, he was positive the clan had been to the boy's home at least once.

"No" Anna said as she blew on her ramen before taking a bite, "it's good" she said as Mikoto ate his in silence. Yata came out with glasses of water before retreating back to the kitchen. Coughing erupted from the boy as Fushimi went in to check on the young adult.

"Are you sick too?" Izumo asked, making the boy groan.

"I think I caught what they have" he said as Mikoto placed his bowl up and checked the vanguard's forehead, feeling the heated skin.

"You're burning up. Go get some sleep" he ordered as Yata looked ready to argue before Izumo shook his head.

"Go Yata" he repeated making the boy groan before walking down the hall to check on his siblings first. He smiled seeing the twins asleep with their bowls on the floor where they were laying watching TV, he grabbed a blanket and placed it over them before moving the bowls to prevent them from being spilled knowing their crazy sleeping.

"They asleep?" Fushimi asked as Yata nodded.

"Why are you here?" He asked as his ex-best friend looked down.

"I decided to help after you didn't tell them about your mom and stepfather dying. Why not?" He asked as Yata glared.

"Because no one needed too" he said as he went into his room and closed the door.

"You go I'll stay here, someone needs to keep those boys in check" Izumo said as Mikoto sighed.

"We never knew that they died. He's never kept something from us" Mikoto said as Anna continued to have another bowl of ramen making them smile. "Is it good Anna?" He asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Well he is a good cook" Izumo said with a smirk.

"Learned from his mother, stepfather couldn't cook" Fushimi said as they chuckled. "It was a common joke when dinner came up" he added with his own smile.

"He always said he was close with his mom" Izumo said seeing the pictures of Yata and his family all over. There were a bunch with Yata and his mom cooking together, a few with a man who resembled the twins, they figured it was his stepfather. But there were two in the center, one of Yata with his siblings on either side of him all three smiling, Megumi was wearing his beanie and Minoru was wearing his red hoodie. The other was the five together, from left to right it was his mom, Yata, Megumi, Minoru and his stepfather, and they were all smiling together. "They seem happy" he said.

"Were" Fushimi said as he watched them examine the house walls.

"You guys return, I'll stay" he said as they looked ready to argue with him. "Now" he ordered as they all walked off.

"Don't upset him, he may act tough, but he's sensitive about his family" Fushimi told Mikoto who nodded.

* * *

Yata woke up to coughing into a pillow of his. He groaned and grabbed a water and took a drink from it. _'God I hate being sick'_ he thought as he sat up. He saw that it was late in the evening, _'shit, the kids must be hungry'_ he thought getting up and walking out of his room to hear laughter.

Yata was confused as he came into the living room to see his siblings sitting on either side of Mikoto who had taken off his jacket and was looking at a photo album with the twins who were pointing out pictures, most of the ones they were showing were of Yata that they remember.

"Oh I remember this day!" Megumi shouted pointing to a picture of a blushing Yata.

"Oh yeah Misaki got kissed by one of his classmates" Minoru said as Mikoto looked interested.

"He got kissed?" He asked with a smirk as they nodded.

"Yeah, Mama believed that was what started his embarrassed attitude with girls. Whatever that meant" Megumi said as Mikoto snorted in amusement.

"Do you know this one?" He asked as he pointed to a picture of Yata smirking with Fushimi who had his arms around the boys shoulders, the one next to it they both wore goofy faces throwing the camera peace signs.

"That was the day Misaki and Saruhiko joined HOMRA" Minoru said as Mikoto smiled.

"Do you guys know what happened between the two?" He asked as Yata gripped his fist in anger.

"Saruhiko joined Scepter 4 from what brother said" Megumi said a little sad. "Saru was a big brother to us too. Always spending a lot of time with us" she said before noticing Yata standing there. "Misaki!" She shouted bounding up and into her brother's arms.

Mikoto had seen him stumble from the impact of his sister, "how are you feeling?" He asked as Yata waved off his concern.

"Fine, just haven't slept well in the last few days" Yata said and smiled to his sister who started chattering like a chipmunk to him. "Go play in your room. I need to talk with Mr. Mikoto about HOMRA related things" he informed them as they nodded and ran to their room and turned on their TV before Megumi shut the door.

"So, your mother and stepfather died in a car wreck?" Mikoto asked the boy as he sat next to him with a bottle of water.

"Yeah. Drunk driver hit them head-on" he said staring at a photo of his family that he had taken. It was a family game night he usually came home for. "Saruhiko for once called me with seriousness. Told me that they had died instantly upon impact" he said tears filling his eyes. Mikoto stayed silent and listened as his vanguard who only showed happiness with the clan.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone they had passed away?" He asked as they sat there.

"I felt it wasn't a big deal to bother everyone with it. I was handling it, taking care of my siblings, working through the issues" he explained as Mikoto smirked.

"You need to realize that HOMRA will help you, the kids are able to stay at the bar with Anna and Izumo if they too. We're your family too Yata, that will never change" Mikoto said as Yata gave a soft smile.

"Yeah. I realize that now" he said as the man smiled and ruffled his hair before looking at the photos.

"Now tell me about that girl that kissed you" he said as Yata laughed covering his face with a 'no' making the man laugh.

A week later there was a new photo in the album and in the bar, with the HOMRA gang and the twins. Mikoto smiling with Yata and Izumo on either side of him while Megumi and Minoru in front with Anna on the other side of Minoru.

* * *

 **Okay end of one-shot, sorry everyone was out of character and sorry for the mushy-mushy, hope it was good for everyone R &R.**

 ** _~Rusty14~_**


End file.
